an autum moon
by miorubi
Summary: cool
1. Chapter 1

A Silent Day

I was walking down the alley way, when I heard and angry voice calling my name. but I didn't care, after what had just happened I _couldn't _care anymore. It was a strange feeling. "Aubrey come on man, whats your problem? Stop!" chris was yelling down the street. He doesn't know yet I thought, he doesn't know.

A while later I stoped to listed to what he was trying to say "hey, do you know where micky is? I can't find him." chris was huffing still trying to catch his breath. "no, I'll see you around I suppose. I have to go. Bye" I said this in my calmest voice. He stood there looking at me with stupitiy and suspition, then something else curiosity. Then before he relized that I did know where mickey was I took off running off the into the woods. I ran until I felt as though I would die. I ended up passing out in a shed that was near to a farmers house. Only a few hours I thought to myself all seriousness.

I awoke in a midnight blue room its walls we as blank as the sky in November. It was chilly, well maybe not thought I don't know I can't really feel anything. The cot that I was lieing on was very uncomfortable. It too was blue only slightly brighter and lighter too.

For what I could count of thee days I was there for three the only people I saw were nurses and one docter. They were all dress in light green scrubs and looked harmless. The door is opening oh its just the docter he and a nurse the docter whose name tag said pueblo said "you seem to be fine now, son you'll need to be leaveing in the next 3 or so hours." I pondered this for a second then before I knew I was even talking I said "what was wrong with me in the first place? I didn't come out here on my own I know that much." I said these words in a velvet smooth voice so I didn't sound angry. "well a farmer called us all worried because you had been laying in his shed for three days he thought you were dead! We drove out there and brought you back here to fix you up. You were suufering from dehydration and exsation you almost died out there lad" he says this thinks a moment then adds "was the last time you've eaten?" were these the usual questions a docter asked? I thought about this a moment then said "the last time I ate was about a week ago." he looked at me in amazement then yelled "lad if you not lying to me then you should be dead! How did you go that long? Without eating I mean" he was yelling in his exitement and a few nurses were peeping in the door see if everything was okay.

The doctor went on like this for what seemed like an eternity then I finaly said "doc you know how you told me to leave? Yea well I begoing now, bye." and with that I jumped off the cot and ran out in to the chilled night.S


	2. Chapter 2

A Silent Day

I was walking down the alley way, when I heard and angry voice calling my name. but I didn't care, after what had just happened I _couldn't _care anymore. It was a strange feeling. "Aubrey come on man, whats your problem? Stop!" chris was yelling down the street. He doesn't know yet I thought, he doesn't know.

A while later I stoped to listed to what he was trying to say "hey, do you know where micky is? I can't find him." chris was huffing still trying to catch his breath. "no, I'll see you around I suppose. I have to go. Bye" I said this in my calmest voice. He stood there looking at me with stupitiy and suspition, then something else curiosity. Then before he relized that I did know where mickey was I took off running off the into the woods. I ran until I felt as though I would die. I ended up passing out in a shed that was near to a farmers house. Only a few hours I thought to myself all seriousness.

I awoke in a midnight blue room its walls we as blank as the sky in November. It was chilly, well maybe not thought I don't know I can't really feel anything. The cot that I was lieing on was very uncomfortable. It too was blue only slightly brighter and lighter too.

For what I could count of thee days I was there for three the only people I saw were nurses and one docter. They were all dress in light green scrubs and looked harmless. The door is opening oh its just the docter he and a nurse the docter whose name tag said pueblo said "you seem to be fine now, son you'll need to be leaveing in the next 3 or so hours." I pondered this for a second then before I knew I was even talking I said "what was wrong with me in the first place? I didn't come out here on my own I know that much." I said these words in a velvet smooth voice so I didn't sound angry. "well a farmer called us all worried because you had been laying in his shed for three days he thought you were dead! We drove out there and brought you back here to fix you up. You were suufering from dehydration and exsation you almost died out there lad" he says this thinks a moment then adds "was the last time you've eaten?" were these the usual questions a docter asked? I thought about this a moment then said "the last time I ate was about a week ago." he looked at me in amazement then yelled "lad if you not lying to me then you should be dead! How did you go that long? Without eating I mean" he was yelling in his exitement and a few nurses were peeping in the door see if everything was okay.

The doctor went on like this for what seemed like an eternity then I finaly said "doc you know how you told me to leave? Yea well I begoing now, bye." and with that I jumped off the cot and ran out in to the chilled night.S


	3. Chapter 3

A Silent Day

I was walking down the alley way, when I heard and angry voice calling my name. but I didn't care, after what had just happened I _couldn't _care anymore. It was a strange feeling. "Aubrey come on man, whats your problem? Stop!" chris was yelling down the street. He doesn't know yet I thought, he doesn't know.

A while later I stoped to listed to what he was trying to say "hey, do you know where micky is? I can't find him." chris was huffing still trying to catch his breath. "no, I'll see you around I suppose. I have to go. Bye" I said this in my calmest voice. He stood there looking at me with stupitiy and suspition, then something else curiosity. Then before he relized that I did know where mickey was I took off running off the into the woods. I ran until I felt as though I would die. I ended up passing out in a shed that was near to a farmers house. Only a few hours I thought to myself all seriousness.

I awoke in a midnight blue room its walls we as blank as the sky in November. It was chilly, well maybe not thought I don't know I can't really feel anything. The cot that I was lieing on was very uncomfortable. It too was blue only slightly brighter and lighter too.

For what I could count of thee days I was there for three the only people I saw were nurses and one docter. They were all dress in light green scrubs and looked harmless. The door is opening oh its just the docter he and a nurse the docter whose name tag said pueblo said "you seem to be fine now, son you'll need to be leaveing in the next 3 or so hours." I pondered this for a second then before I knew I was even talking I said "what was wrong with me in the first place? I didn't come out here on my own I know that much." I said these words in a velvet smooth voice so I didn't sound angry. "well a farmer called us all worried because you had been laying in his shed for three days he thought you were dead! We drove out there and brought you back here to fix you up. You were suufering from dehydration and exsation you almost died out there lad" he says this thinks a moment then adds "was the last time you've eaten?" were these the usual questions a docter asked? I thought about this a moment then said "the last time I ate was about a week ago." he looked at me in amazement then yelled "lad if you not lying to me then you should be dead! How did you go that long? Without eating I mean" he was yelling in his exitement and a few nurses were peeping in the door see if everything was okay.

The doctor went on like this for what seemed like an eternity then I finaly said "doc you know how you told me to leave? Yea well I begoing now, bye." and with that I jumped off the cot and ran out in to the chilled night.S


End file.
